I Will
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: Comenzé a soñar que te iba a alcanzar, corría en la estación que era infinita, pero solo vi un tren que al partir llevo todo mi amor por ti.


*La imagen pertenece a Sangrde.

* * *

_**I Will**_

.

"_Comenzé a soñar que te iba a alcanzar,_

_corría en la estación que era infinita,_

_pero solo vi un tren que al partir llevo todo mi amor por ti"_

_-Chelsy (I will)_

.

La fuerte brisa desacomodo su cabellos platinados que volaron hacía atrás mientras sus piernas la impulsaban hacia adelante con fuerza y lo más rápido que se lo permitían, sentía la acera fría en la planta de sus pies desnudos, sus tacones en la mano izquierda y su otra mano aferrando su bolsa para evitar que se le cayera, su trenza se había desecho en algún punto sin que se diera cuenta, aunque igual al tener las manos ocupadas dudaba que hubiera hecho algún cambio el darse cuenta de eso.

El sonido de la vocecita diciendo que pronto el tren partiría la hizo cerrar por un momento los ojos para encontrar fuerzas y seguir corriendo, la sonrisa brillante, sus carcajadas vivas, sus azabaches cabellos rebeldes, sus bromas y esa mirada de color jade la motivaron a seguir corriendo.

La estación le parecía infinita, había mucha gente, de todas edades, tonos de piel, vestimenta, diferentes unos de otros, pasaba por al lado del tren mirando hacia adentro de las ventanas y hacia los lados, al frente, pero no lo encontraba, y sus piernas temblaban, si paraba se caería sobre sus piernas y ya no las podría mover hasta un buen rato… si es que podía, por lo que seguía corriendo, uno después del otro sin parar.

Se sentía mareada, cansada, triste, sofocada, la adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo, le pesaba la bolsa y los tacones, la conciencia.

Y entonces el tren comenzó a moverse, y ella aceleró aún más el paso, como si lo pudiera alcanzar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, si no se hubiera tardado en decidirse no estaría en esa situación, tiró los tacones muy lejos de ella y con esa mano se impulsó aún más, o eso pensaba ella, sentía que estaba corriendo más rápido que antes, pero el tren se comenzaba a mover también más rápido.

Estiró su mano hacia adelante como si lo pudiera tocar, queriendo aferrarse a algo que su mano no alcanzaba, se sentía estúpida, sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella, no le gustaba, pero no le importaba, los vagones a su lado se desvanecían, el ultimo se encontraba corriendo a su lado.

No tenía sentido lo que estaba haciendo y ella lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de correr, porque era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, su tobillo izquierdo flaqueo y cayo de cara al suelo, levanto la cabeza para mirar el tren.

Pero lo único que pudo ver fue como se alejaba de ella, llevándose todo su amor con él.

Trató de incorporarse pero como ya lo había pensado sus piernas no respondieron, no se sorprendía pero se reprendía, después de todo Anna había tenido razón, el ocultar sus emociones para sí misma no ayudó en nada, quedarse callada, haber mentido la habían llevado a esa situación.

Cerró los ojos, conteniendo la rabia hacia sí misma, sus lágrimas caían en cascadas, y su garganta se encontraba hecha un nudo, se encontró sentada de esa manera mientras sus piernas descansaban, una señora se acercó a ella después de unas cuantas horas y la ayudó a moverse a una silla, vio trenes llegar y partir una que otra vez, el celular en sus manos sonaba constantemente con la foto de Anna o de Kristoff en la pantalla, pero ella solo atinaba a mirar el cielo que se fue tiñendo de un oscuro azul.

Se levantó de la silla sin saber muy bien qué hora era, el frio suelo la hicieron temblar, caminó tambaleante por su tobillo doblado hasta afuera de la estación de trenes y se subió a su carro, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, mientras sus recuerdo con él aparecían, sus palabras dulces hacia ella, sus detalles, amabilidad y diversión.

Lo amaba.

Llegó al estacionamiento de su departamento sin mucho contratiempo, debía ser muy entrada la noche por el poco tráfico, suspiró pesadamente mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón, su teléfono sonó, y la foto de él apareció en la pantalla, sin siquiera pensarlo contesto.

-¿James? –preguntó entre sollozos.

-¿Elsa, estas llorando?, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? –interrogaba notablemente preocupado.

Escuchar su voz la hizo tranquilizarse, inclinó su cabeza y apoyó su frente en el volante.

-No –soltó en un murmullo.

-Tu hermana y Kristoff me llamaron por que no te pueden localizar así que vine a tu departamento.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónita levantando la mirada al estacionamiento.

-¿Dónde estás? Nunca llegas tan tarde ¿te fuiste de fiesta? –bromeo el peli-negro.

-Estoy en el estacionamiento –respondió Elsa como pudo mientras se apresuraba a salir del carro- Ya subo, no te muevas.

-¿A dónde iría?

Sintió la espera del elevador como una eternidad, no entendía nada, estaba sorprendida, confusa, pero feliz, y aliviada, le dio la espalda a las puertas del elevador y vio su reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba como una de las paredes.

Estaba horrible.

Su maquillaje estaba corrido, su cabello alborotado y enmarañado, sus pies descalzos se encontraban sucios, tenía tierra en la ropa, se sentía pegajosa por el sudor, se veía y sentía horrible, sintió vergüenza de su apariencia, el saber que pronto lo vería por un momento la asusto, si no se había ido por alguna razón, ahora definitivamente lo haría.

Escuchó el sonido de llegada del elevador, las puertas se abrieron tras de ella, pero ella no se movió, de reojo observó una silueta en el espejo, el reflejo de James mirándola preocupadamente se podía apreciar fácilmente, él la estaba viendo en sus peores fachas.

Se tapó la cara con las manos como si de esa manera ella despareciera a la vista de él, ella solo quería lucir bonita frente a él.

Escuchó pequeñas risitas a su espalda cerca de ella, sintió su estómago invadido por los brazos de él, quien apoyo su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de ella, Elsa respingo apartando sus manos de la cara para poder mirarlo por el reflejo.

-No te fuiste –soltó Elsa.

James se quedó en silencio un momento casi no entendiendo de que hablaba lo que hizo que la rubia platinada se desconcertara.

-No era nada importante -contestó al fin al caer en cuenta del día en que estaba- estoy contento con el trabajo que tengo, si pensé en llegar a irme pero tengo demasiadas cosas buenas en este lugar como para irme –comentó levantando la cabeza.

Dejo de abrazarla y la dio vuelta para observar mejor su rostro, los ojos color cielo se encontraban rojos e hinchados por el llanto, llevo sus manos a la cara de ella y con sus dedos comenzó a limpiarle la cara a la rubia platinada quien solo atinaba a mirar los ojos verdes de James.

El peli-negro no lo resistió más y se inclinó depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de la rubia platinada, se separó un poco pero ella atrapó de nuevo sus labios, James se sorprendió por el inesperado beso, normalmente él era el que le robaba besos, esa era la primera vez que Elsa era la que tomaba la delantera, pero se dedicó a disfrutarlo, con la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran por fin correspondidos por ella.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de la propuesta de trabajo que me ofrecieron? –preguntó el peli-negro acariciando suavemente las mejillas de Elsa tras separarse del beso.

-Hans –soltó se abrazaba a James.

-Ese idiota –lo escuchó mascullar entre dientes apretándola contra sí- ¡¿No te dijo que lo rechacé en ese mismo instante?! Lo voy a matar.

Elsa sonrió, luego se enfadaría con Hans, por el momento disfrutaba que el peli-negro fuera alcanzable para sus brazos, no tenía que seguir corriendo, escuchó las puertas del elevador cerrarse tras de ellos y en unos momentos más sintió moverse hacia abajo, pero ellos permanecían abrazados en silencio, disfrutando del peculiar momento.

-Elsa, ¿Y tus zapatos?

* * *

Basada en la canción I will, la cual me encanta :') Elsa siempre se me ha hecho super dramatica como Anna es de positiva xD asi que rápidamente pensé en Elsa y James protagonizando esta pequeña historia.

Pequeño y simple, me alegró poder escribir otro One-shot de esta parejita c: y más después del ultimo capitulo de Pintando el Corazón que subí *0* pero bueno...

En fin, gracias por leer, y tomarse su tiempo c:

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
